


Is this thing on?

by FelicanFromFairwater



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel!Castiel, Dom!Cas, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, Video Cameras, Wing Kink, human!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicanFromFairwater/pseuds/FelicanFromFairwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds an old video camera in the attic of the house Cas and Dean are moving into, and he films their time together. Based off of a tumblr post by casbadass</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"C'mon, Cas. Smile for the camera!" Dean smirked as he focused on those inhumanly blue eyes through the video camera he found in the attic of their new house. "It won't kill you."

Castiel tilted his head to the side. "I know that, Dean. It is an inanimate object. How could it kill me?"  
Dean shook his head and laughed softly. "Never mind that, Cas. Just smile. Do it for me." This made the angel grin lopsidedly, his blue eyes sparkling at Dean through the lense of the camera. Dean took his eye from the lenses, and flipped the camera on himself. "Alright so here we are, moving in together. It's.. What day is it, Cas?"  
He flipped the camera back to Castiel.  
"The 22nd of January, 2014."  
"Thanks, Cas." He looked back into the camera. "Okay, so it's the January 22nd, 2014, Cas and I are moving in together, and I am going to document our new life together with this camera that is definitely not going to kill us."  
He flipped the camera away from himself, but Cas had taken his box into the kitchen, and was unpacking what little dish and silverware they had, and putting it in the cupboards and drawers.  
Cas's back was to Dean as he snuck around the corner of the dining room and into the kitchen, setting the camera on the counter, facing them. He creeped up behind Cas, and kissed him on the cheek. Castiel jumped and almost dropped the plate he was holding. "Dean don't do that!" He set the plate down in the cupboard and turned to face the hunter. His hunter. Dean had both hands on the counter behind Cas, so there was no escape. "Don't do what?" Dean asked, his green eyes like a liquid forest. "Kiss you?" 

Castiel's eyes squinted at the hunter. "Dean why would you not-"

"Shut up, Cas." Dean said as he closed the gap between their lips. "Sarcasm is a beautiful skill." He smirked.

Castiel looked up into the taller man's eyes, searching for whatever it was angels couldn't understand about sarcasm. Dean stared back, losing himself in a sea of blue's and grey's.  
\---------------------------

"Alright, this is Dean Winchester, I'm an Aquarius. I like long walks on the beach and-"

"Dean will you shut that infernal contraption off and come help me move this, please?" Castiel called from outside. They had neglected unpacking the U-haul they hooked up to one of Bobby's old trucks, and just made a blanket fort for the night instead.  
~~~~  
"You've never made a blanket fort, Cas?" Dean said, cleaning the camera lens.  
"Dean, I am an angel of the Lord. I spent the first century of my life learning how to smite evil and speak Enochian. I didn't have time to build a fort of blankets and pillows."  
Dean smiled sadly. "That's just not fair. Even Sammy and I built blanket forts at Bobby's. We would put some chairs together, drape a comforter over them, and line everything with pillows and blankets. It's like a big nest, but better!"  
Castiel stared at Dean, his sapphire eyes glittering with childlike curiosity. "I would very much like to experience this... Blanket fort, Dean."  
Dean set down the camera, his mission statement long forgotten. He knew he couldn't say no to those eyes. Not tonight.  
"Sure, Cas. I'll go get the stuff. Why don't you get us some grub?"

"Dean, why would you want a worm creature for our fort?"

"No, Cas, food. Get us some food."

*swoosh*  
~~~~  
Dean smirked at the memory and set the camera down on the kitchen counter. "I'm comin' Cas. Keep your trenchcoat on."

He jogged outside to the U-haul, where Cas was sitting on a leather loveseat, with his hands folded in front of him. He looked up at Dean when the hunter approached, a slight smile flickered across his face.  
"Hello, Dean."  
"Scoot over, Happy Meal. Let me take a seat."  
Castiel slid over to make room for the hunter, but said nothing.  
"What's on your mind, Cas?"  
Castiel squinted his eyes and thought for a moment. "I am thinking about the complexities of blanket forts, Dean. Why is it that humans are so happy with blankets and pillows on the floor, but they complain about other things? You are very confusing creatures."  
Dean shook his head and laughed, "Did I ever tell you about the time I stole peanut butter and a loaf of bread when I was 16?"  
"No, Dean. But I fail to see what wheat by products and peanut butter have to do with-"  
Dean sighed. "My point is, Cas, sometimes we do crazy things for the ones we care about. I stole that bread and peanut butter because I wanted to make Sammy's favorite sandwich, but Dad didn't exactly leave us with grocery money. I got caught, and He shipped me off to do time, all because I was trying to take good care of my baby brother."  
"I think I understand now, Dean. You do things that seem wrong or childish for the ones that you care about because it makes them happy. I understand now."  
Dean slapped Cas on the back "Good, I'm glad. Now, let's get all this furniture taken care of, shall we?"  
\-------------------------  
"Alright is has noe been ten minutes of Cas trying to put sheets on the bed," Dean winked at the camera as he walked to the bedroom, "and I have to say, this is pretty friggin hilarious to watch." He said as he walked up to the door of the bedroom.  
"Dean, I am a wavelength of celestial intent, I can hear you-" Castiel called from the other side.  
"Yeah, yeah, tree topper. Don't get your halo in a twist."  
"Dean I do not understand that reference. Could you please help me?"  
Dean opened the bedroom door and was stunned by what he saw. The angel had somehow gotten tied up in the sheets, and fell on the floor, only to become even more entangled.  
"Damnit, Cas. What am I going to do with you?" Dean chuckled as he filmed the entire thing.  
"I think helping me would be a good idea." Castiel managed to say through a mouthful of Egyptian cotton.  
Dean set the camera facing them on the floor and helped untangle the angel. "Cas, you're such a child, sometimes."  
"Isn't that what humans do for the one's they care about? They act like a child to make the other happy?"  
"Are you saying you did this on purpose?" Dean smirked as he stood Cas up, finally setting him free from the sheets.  
"No, Dean. I tried to get the sheet to stay on the bed, but the corners would not stay, so I layed down on the sheet to try and keep them down, but I... It is complicated."  
Dean picked up the sheets from the floor. "Here, you take one side, I'll take the other. Then we will pull the corners down and tuck them in at the same time. Think you can manage that, Cas?"  
The angel nodded.They  
finished making the bed, and Dean picked up the camera off the floor. Castiel was busy aligning the pillows, so his back was turned away from Dean. Cas had taken off his trenchcoat after they moved in all of their furniture, along with his overcoat. He was only wearing a button down dress shirt and his slacks. Dean focused the camera on Castiel's shoulders, and he moved the shot down until all that was in the frame was Castiel's well-sculpted ass. "Mmm, yes. The money shot." Dean smirked.  
Castiel turned and faced the camera. "Are you filming me inappropriately, Dean?"  
Dean panned out the camera and settled it on Castiel's face, which had a single, left eyebrow raised in what looked to be the angel version of sass.  
"I should start calling you Sasstiel if you keep looking at me like that!" Dean smirked as he filmed sassy Cas.  
"This isn't funny, Dean. Give me the camera."  
Dean turned and ran for the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Castiel's turn to film now ;)

"Hello, my name is Castiel, and I am an Angel of the Lord." Castiel said with the camera much too close to his face, so all you could see was his nose and a little bit of his eye, "Dean Winchester has a fascination of filming me at random times, so I am going to film him-"  
"Hey, Cas?" Dean called from somewhere down the hall, "Have you seen the camera?" Castiel jumbled the camera and flipped it around, putting it on the end table, facing the bedroom door. Dean entered not a second after Castiel sat down on the bed, attempting to 'act natural', as Bobby once taught him.  
"Um... No, Dean. I have not seen the device that records my every move."  
"Cas, you're a horrible liar. Cmon, where is it?"  
"As the late great Bobby Singer would say, 'up your ass', Dean."   
Dean let out a deep growl of a laugh and sat down next to his angel. "So sassy." He said as he leaned in close to Cas. He cupped the angel's face, pulling him in for a tender kiss, but the angel had other ideas.  
Castiel let Dean get within centimeters of his lips, and then he grabbed his hunter by the arm and waist, tossing him lightly onto the bed, and climbing on top of him, a wicked grin spreading across the angel's face.  
"Cas what the-" Dean started, his face full of bewilderment.  
"Don't ask stupid questions, Dean."  
\---------------


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late, lovelies! I've had crazy writer's block :( enjoy!)) when Castiel gets sick of Dean's incessant filming, who knows what the angel will do?

_~~~~_  
 _*swoosh*_  
 _"I have the food, Dean." The angel said as he held up a bag of fried food from God knows where. Dean was busy putting the finishing touches on their blanket fort, with his back to Castiel. He grunted a thanks as he fluffed the last pillow. "I also have pie." His angel added, hoping for a better response._  
 _THAT perked Dean's interest."Did you say pie?"_  
 _~~~~_  
"Wakey, wakey, Mr. Comatose." Dean mused behind the lens as he shook Cas on the shoulder, rousing him from his pretend slumber. Dean knew angels didn't really need to sleep, Cas just did it to make Dean feel more comfortable. "Are you going to sleep all day?"  
The angel rolled over, expecting to see the face of his hunter, only to be greeted by a blinking red light. Castiel raised his left eyebrow at Dean. "Dean Winchester get this camera out of my face, or so help me I will make you bottom for the rest of your bisexual life!"  
Dean paled and set the camera on the end table, still filming, of course.  
"Come on, I made you breakfast. Bacon pancakes with eggs and orange juice."  
Castiel's eyebrow was still raised, and he didn't plan on moving anytime soon.  
"C'mon, Cas," Dean said as he shook the angel again, "don't make me tickle you."  
"Dean, I am an Angel of the Lord. I highly doubt I am-"  
Dean ran his fingers over the angel's bare sides, and Castiel bucked and laughed.  
"Stop! Dean! I can't- ahaha- I can't breathe!"  
Dean laughed as he tickled his angel relentlessly, only stopping when Castiel finally said, "Okay, okay! I'm awake now, Dean. Please stop tickling me." Dean wiped a tear from his eye as he buckled over with laughter. "I am definitely saving that information for later!" He said as he picked up the camera from the nightstand.  
"What do you mean, Dean?" Castiel said as he threw on a pair of sweatpants and one of Dean's t-shirts.  
"Nothing, Cas." Dean smirked behind the camera as he filmed the half dressed angel. "Would you mind taking your pants off now?"  
Dean spent the next half hour trying to come up with a good story to explain how he got a black eye, that wasn't from extreme angel pillow fight.  
\------------------------------  
"Cas, give me back the camera." Dean said to the angel, who was perched on top of the fridge, "and get down before you hurt yourself."  
"Not until you promise to stop filming me in my sleep, Dean."  
Dean sighed and threw his hands up. "Fine. I'll stop filming you in your sleep, if you give me back my camera, and stay off of the fridge!"  
*swoosh*  
Castiel reappeared just behind Dean, kissing him on the cheek. "Here's your camera, Dean." He reached around from behind the hunter, setting the camera in Dean's hands.  
Castiel moved to leave, but Dean grabbed the angel's arm, wrapping it around himself. "I'm sorry, Cas." He said quietly, "how can I make it up to you?"  
Castiel thought for a moment. "I have a few ideas." He said with a devilish grin.  
Dean didn't know weather to be excited or terrified.  
\-----------------------------  
Castiel hid in the closet with the camera, pointing it's lens at his face. "This is my second attempt to document the elusive Dean Winchester as payback for all of the times he has caught me on film," Castiel whispered, "I asked Sam where Dean likes to spend his alone time, and he informed me that Dean 'spends a lot of time in the closet', so I am hiding here, waiting to catch Dean on camera doing... Whatever it is he does in this tiny space."  
Castiel turned the camera towards the door and waited.  
"Cas?" Dean called about an hour later. "Cas, where are you?"  
Castiel said nothing, but watched through the shutters as the hunter walked towards the closet door, which was open just a crack for the camera.  
Dean walked past the closet, but stopped and backtracked. He stooped in front of the suspiciously open door, and opened it, jumping back when he met Castiel's face between the coats.  
"Damnit, Cas! What the hell are you doing in the closet?"  
Castiel chuckled at the surprised hunter, but stopped when he saw that Dean was genuinely confused.  
"Your brother said that you spend your alone time in the closet, so I was trying to catch you in the act." The hunter's face reddened, and castiel feared he had angered Dean. "I don't understand, have I done something wrong?"  
"I'm going to kill Sam." Dean muttered as he crossed his arms. He sighed. "No, Cas, you didn't do anything wrong. Sam was just saying that I was "in the closet"." He made air quotes around the word.  
Castiel turned around, peering into the tiny coat room. He looked back at Dean. "But Dean, you are not in the closet. Why would Sam say-"  
Dean touched his angel's shoulder lightly, "Not that kind of closet, Cas. It's a long story. C'mon, I'll tell you over a slice of pie."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jurassic Park marathon! then someone comes for a visit, bringing a surprise for the boys.

~~~~

_Dean sat cross-legged in the blanket fort, eating his pie. He and Cas had polished off their food, and were watching the Jurassic Park Trilogy on Dean’s laptop, because Cas hadn’t seen them yet, and Dean wanted to go watch the reboot coming out soon._

_“How have you never seen Jurassic Park? It should be a law that all dudes have to watch it. Or at least know what the hell it is.”_

_Castiel smirked and wiped whipped cream off Dean’s chin with his thumb, licking it off slowly. “And I thought it was law that all hunters knew Angels can’t resist the smell of engine grease and leather jackets.”_

_Dean almost dropped his pie, his jaw going slack, but he quickly recovered by saying, “Guilty as charged!” with a shrug. “Are you going to punish me, Angel?”_

_Castiel grinned and wrapped a wing around Dean  lightly, leaning his head onto his hunter’s shoulder. “Maybe later.” He murmured. “Right now, I just want to be with you, as you are. Watching the dinosaurs chase the greedy people.”_

_Dean smiled softly and kissed his angel’s forehead. “Okay, baby. We can do that.”_

~~~~

Castiel and Dean were still sitting at the table, eating their respective pie and discussing the complexities of word play amongst humans, when there was a knock at the door. Dean looked over as Cas. “Were you expecting anyone?”

Castiel shrugged, but his hand tightened on his fork. “I’ll get it.” He said, pushing his chair in, and walking towards the door. His hand reached for the angel blade he stashed on the shelf above the coats, and he held it before him, checking the peephole.

The angel let out a breath when a mop of brown hair and hazel eyes met his. He put the blade back in its hiding spot, and unlocked the door.

“Sam.” He smiled.

“Hey, Cas.” the taller hunter beamed. Sam was truly happy that Cas and Dean had their own place together. Seeing Dean smile the faintest smile around the angel, seeing the way they found excuses to close the space between them, even for just a second. The way Dean lingered before leaving Cas, no matter the circumstances. These things always made Sam smile.

Sam cleared his throat, and held out a paper bag to Castiel. “Here. It’s, uh… housewarming gift.”

Castiel smiled and ushered him into the kitchen setting the bag down on the table.

Dean was still sitting with his pie. When he saw Sam, he stood and pulled his younger brother into a bear hug. “Heya, Sammy.” He said, ruffling the taller hunter’s hair.

“Hey, Dean.” He smiled. It was good to see Dean so cheery after all they had been through. “Maybe you should get a boyfriend more often. I haven’t seen you this happy since… ever.” Sam teased, as his brother blushed. He tossed a set of keys to Dean.

“Finally. I’ve been worried about Her.” Dean said, his voice a little higher than normal.

“She’s out back. I’ll take the truck and leave you two to it.”

“Wait, Sammy. You just got here. Why not go see a movie with us? I made Cas watch all the Jurassic Park flicks. you should go with us to see the new one.”

“I’d rather not third wheel while you and Cas make out next to me in the theater.”

Dean gave his brother the Winchester bitchface, “We won’t make out in front of you, I promise. C’mon, when was the last time we all went out together? Team Free Will, remember?” He punched Sam’s arm.

Sam sighed. “Alright, I”ll go, but only if you two promise to keep your hands where I can see them.”

Dean saluted, and walked over to Cas, secretly grabbing the camera that was sitting on the counter behind them, and pressing record, and pointing the camera onto Castiel, who was digging around in the bag Sam gave him earlier. Unbeknown to Castiel, Sam and Dean had a little bit of a surprise in store for him.

Sam just leaned against the entryway, and smirked at the two.

“What is it, Cas?” Dean asked, filming the confusion on his angel’s face.

“It’s just filled with,” he paused, taking out the items from inside. “supplies for...”

“Supplies for what, Cas?” Dean egged him on, wanting him to put it together on his own.

Castiel looked up from the bag, a bag of treats in his hand, his face beaming. “A cat.”

Sam smiled as Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, kissing him deeply.

“There’s a lifetime supply of allergy medicine in there, too.” Sam added with a smile after a moment. “You know, for Dean.”

“Thank you. Both of you.” Castiel grinned. “Where is she? or he? I don’t really care, either way.”

“I’m going to take you to go pick one out later today.” Dean said, still filming the angel’s ecstatic reaction. He couldn’t be happier.

Castiel hugged him again, and then hugged Sam. “You guys will never cease to amaze me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry this is so late on the update. I haven't had much for inspiration on this fic lately :/ Please comment if you want more on this fic! I don't want to wrack my brain on it if no one is reading it. I hope y'all enjoyed this!


End file.
